Lettre
by Kaorulabelle
Summary: Lettre de Tamaki. Oui oui, de Tamaki ouille mon cerveau a eu du mal. Une lettre à la personne qu'il aime depuis toujours d'un amour impur, sale, entaché de...


**Lettre à toi, mon coeur, organe régissant ma vie, de ma part à moi, pauvre mortel, ton plus fervent admirateur.**

(Oui c'est le titre, mais on peut abréger en "Lettre" XD)

_**Dédicace:**_

_A Clotilde car, enfin, j'honore mon défi._

_A défaut de t'honorer toi, hein?_

_ La lame d'un sabre acéré comme un rasoir me transperce la poitrine d'arrière en avant._

Si ce n'était qu'une simple amourette, un faible sentiment, que sa légèreté s'était envolée au moindre coup de vent, je t'eus parlé de Cupidon. De ses flèches.

Si, autrement que par surprise, mon coeur avait été dérobé, mon souffle ne serait point coupé, là, subitement, devant ta sublime apparence, néanmoins simple reflet de ton âme ô combien admirable.

Ce n'est pas pour rien si, dans mon pays d'origine, où je passai mon enfance, ton prénom, en plus de représenter la plus belle, douce, et délicate des fleurs, désigne de façon tout aussi judicieuse la partie la plus essentielle de l'oeil, qui lui confère sa beauté, au point que d'elle on fit tant de poèmes, et QUE devant sa beauté, les plus grands s'extasièrent.

Je n'échappe pas à cette règle, et si je sus, bien trop de jours je crois, poser un voile sur ma lucidité, il m'est désormais impossible de continuer plus longtemps.

Car, vois-tu, si rouge est la rose et la violette bleue, l'iris de son parfum les surpasse toutes deux.

Plus fort que l'amour, plus impétueux que la passion, le sentiment que tu m'inspires n'a, à mes yeux, nul égal en ce monde.

L'ambre et la douceur du reflet de tes yeux sont pour les miens semblables au lever su soleil, là-haut, dans la pureté de la montagne, sur les neiges éternelles qui disparaîtront bien avant que ton souvenir ne s'efface de mes pensées.

Si je crus te haïr, c'est au même point que la lune déteste le soleil. L'astre de jour la chasse, estompe sa couleur, triomphe des ténèbres, la plonge dans la torpeur. Ces deux antithèses ne se rencontrent jamais, et pourtant, pleine, quartier ou croissant, elle ne peut se nourrir que de ses doux rayons.

Alors, puisque ton sourire m'éclaire plus fort que la lumière si facilement masquée de nuages, et que je ne puis, jeune fille, te décrocher la lune, une seule envie me prend. Laisse-moi donc, ma douce, te mener aux étoiles. Te rapprocher du firmament d'où, parmi tes semblables, tu te détaches pourtant par une brillance inégalable.

Lorsque tout près de moi, gracieusement, tu t'installes, je ne sens que trop cruellement cet abîme qui nous sépare.

Ta lumière tout éclaire, semblant autour de toi dissiper les ténèbres, mais moi, je reste dans l'ombre. Tu illumines l'atmosphère, et chaque photon que je perçois m'est une agréable punition.

Ô douloureuse souffrance, qui me rappelle que je ne suis pas stoïque, immobile comme un des cerisiers centenaires qui ornent la cours. Plus évolué, et plus animé qu'une algue bleue, je ne suis pas à l'abri de cette honteuse sensation qui traverse mon être comme tu t'approches de moi.

Frissons, picotements, chaire de poule, car, comme celle qui de l'oeuf est la malheureuse génitrice, je ne suis qu'un animal.

Trop vite tu t'éloignes, et lentement me quitte ta doucereuse chaleur.

Mais, puisqu'il n'est point de justice, au moins faut-il un châtiment, et je dois me retenir de me lever totalement afin de te poursuivre. Je reste donc là, à ma place, à moitié redressé, et déjà avachi, doucement, je perds de ma splendeur, de mon énergie, je mollis, puis retombe, m'affale sans élégance sur cette simple chaise.

Tant pis. Je ne te mérite pas, après tout, et dois me contenter de jeunes comètes insouciantes qui gravitent autour de moi, imitant vainement ton éclat, pâles reflets de ta magnificence.

Je leur souris, mais l'étirement de mes lèvres est fade, froid. Elles ne semblent pas même s'en apercevoir, et je mets plus d'entrain, faux bien sûr, essayant de leur plaire.

Elles sont jeunes, belles, et impures. Comme moi. Elles sont sales, détestables face à toi, et je ne peux, ne mérite de parler qu'avec elles.

Je suis indigne, lâche, infâme, car je m'abaisse ainsi jusqu'à trahir mon âme, et je sais que si par malheur, tu en avais fait autant, tu t'irais, de regret, pendre tout à l'instant.

Mais tu n'es pas concernée par ces choses mauvaises, ni par moi qui, de cette lettre, ose salir ta pureté.

Me voilà obligé de reposer ma plume, de m'allonger, seul, et de tenter d'extraire de mes puissantes mains ce qui me pose problème, et cela est si vain...

Car je ne suis qu'un homme, et je porte en moi le péché de l'Eden.

T'enverrai-je cette lettre? Au risque de te souiller...

Je ne le sais point.

Pourtant...

_ J'aurais tellement aimé que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi..._

**Tite note de fin:** Avec miss Clo (l'auteure Preskunange), on s'était lancé un défi, la phrase de début et la phrase de fin (celles en italique) étant fixées, et le contenu libre. La date à laquelle on devait rendre le projet à l'autre, sous peine de sanction, était le 24 décembre, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui (chuuuut, je triche). J'ai déjà trouvé son gage :D Bisous à tous, et joyeuxes fêtes de fin d'année :)


End file.
